


Rose's Back

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Steven Universe one shots [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl discovered the human concept of "poetry" and got inspired. Rose was never supposed to find this, but she did, and she hung it up in the cave until the paper crumbled into dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Back

_ Your back is like this planet. _

_ Blush toned broad shouldered terrain _

_ A luscious rolling expanse _

_ Valleys and mountains, muscle and curve _

 

_ Your back is like this planet. _

_ Glimpses, ephemeral and fleeting _

_ Every moment special _

_ For its transience _

 

_ Your back is like this planet. _

_ A map of Gem potential _

_ Quartz-bred discipline _

_ You choose to be soft. _

 

_ Your back is like this planet. _

_ It has carried me and mine and ours _

_ Scarred and marred and warred upon _

_ Free. _

**Author's Note:**

> s/o the fan artists who inspire me (specifically [this one](http://sketchamidi.tumblr.com/post/141259264200)!)


End file.
